In those skintight jeans
by Brilliantim
Summary: Fill for a prompt on tumblr. It's reform!Klaine and also Badboy!Blaine which is the huge hype in this crazy fandom right now. Also contains shameful smut, haha. Hope you'll enjoy! Oneshot.


**Author's Note; So, this is a fill for a prompt I got on tumblr by the lovely Gabby (shanksmuseum on there) and it became really long even though it was supposed to be a drabble, lol. It very much involves the latest Glee-hiatus-fangirls-go-mad-hype with Reform!Klaine and Badboy!Blaine and I am not ashamed to admit that I loooved writing this. And ignore the crappy title, I just had to name this something, hahaha. So here we go, hope you'll enjoy it (and please review if you do yeah?)**

**Also, here's the prompt (I tweaked the story just a liiiittle bit):**

_Klaine!reform wall sex. McKinley forces students to do volunteer work and Kurt accidentally ends up working there. He's put in the filing room to sort out papers when Blaine, who had been watching him since he got there, comes in and "seduces" him. That night Blaine's all Kurt can think about and the next day when Blaine comes back as he promised, he teases Blaine, pushes his buttons to try and rile him up (cause he hasn't accepted the fact that he's attracted to him yet) and then they end up having passionate (but sweet. also sexy. and dirty) sex up against the wall in the filing room. yepKlaine!reform wall sex. McKinley forces students to do volunteer work and Kurt accidentally ends up working there. He's put in the filing room to sort out papers when Blaine, who had been watching him since he got there, comes in and "seduces" him. That night Blaine's all Kurt can think about and the next day when Blaine comes back as he promised, he teases Blaine, pushes his buttons to try and rile him up (cause he hasn't accepted the fact that he's attracted to him yet) and then they end up having passionate (but sweet. also sexy. and dirty) sex up against the wall in the filing room. Yep_

_**. . . . .**_

_**In those skintight jeans.**_

Kurt sighed as he put what felt like the thousandth stack of papers away carefully in a drawer at the left wall of the small room. He was tired of this stupid volunteer work, filing away papers for days on end making his precious soft hands ache. In the last two weeks he'd used up all but three bottles of his very expensive hand crème to keep them smooth as silk and he didn't like that at all. But tomorrow was his last day at Dalton Reform School and he was determined to keep his perfect work up, no matter how tired of it he was. He reached for another pile of papers to sort through and sighed even heavier at the mess it was in. Seriously, this was so not Kurt's type of work.

"Hey babe!" came a voice from the doorway, making Kurt jump with fright. He didn't turn around though, knowing perfectly well who was there.

"Blaine, stop calling me that." he grunted and kept flicking though the papers, trying to ignore the way his heart picked up speed in time with the loud footsteps he heard approach him. He was not attracted to that stupid, self-centred idiot Blaine Anderson and certainly not interested in him. A hand came down next to his face, palm flat against the wall. Kurt spun around and found himself face to face with a beautiful pair of hazel-gold eyes. He blinked rapidly for a second before looking away. "Personal space Blaine, I've told you."

"Mhmm, you have." Blaine murmured, but he didn't move. "But you see, I don't really care about that."

The thing with Blaine was, he could really stun you into silence at the worst possible times. Kurt knew he had to say something to that, telling him he was rude or even better, shove him away. Instead, he let out a shaky laugh and glanced up at Blaine through his eyelashes, silently cursing himself. "You okay _babe_?" Blaine smirked, knowing by now that he had this effect on Kurt. This was pretty much the events of every day Kurt had been at Dalton, and he supposed he should be used to it by now.

**. . . . .**

On his first day he'd run into Blaine right outside the filing room, greeted with a "Oh _hello_ precious!" and a slap on his ass as Blaine passed by. Kurt had stood there in shocked awe for about two whole minutes before starting his work. Later that day, Blaine had slipped into the room silently while Kurt worked, watching him for a long while before whistling appreciatively when Kurt had bent down to pick up a paper he'd dropped, exposing his ass in those skin tight jeans. Kurt had actually fallen to the floor in terror, turning around to see the same boy he'd run into that morning smile down at him with a smirk.

"Floored you I see. I tend to do that to people." he'd told Kurt simply, extending his hand to help Kurt up. Kurt had huffed in annoyance, and stood up perfectly by himself, brushing the dust away from his backside. "I can help you with that." Blaine had offered and reached for Kurt's ass when Kurt had swatted his hand away, his eyes shooting daggers at the slightly shorter boy.

"Leave me alone!" he'd told him, not breaking their eye contact and Blaine had winked at him in a way Kurt found much too sexy for his own good.

"Don't think I can do that babe." Blaine had told him simply, grinning widely at the shocked expression in Kurt's eyes.

"Don't call me that!" Kurt had muttered, finally looking away with a blush evident on his pale cheeks.

"What should I call you then?" he'd asked, trying to catch Kurt's eyes again. Kurt had looked up into his after a while, looking confused and conflicted.

"Kurt" he'd whispered for some reason, and Blaine had laughed at that, leaning forward to breathe in his ear.

"I'm Blaine." and with that lingering murmur, he'd been out the door, leaving Kurt breathing heavily and shaking his head in disbelief. _Who the hell did that guy think he was?_

Over the past two weeks, Blaine had dropped in quite frequently to tease Kurt, and Kurt had tried very hard to ignore how tight his jeans always seemed to become when the dark-haired boy was near.

**. . . . .**

"Kurt," Blaine's breath was hot in his ear as he snapped back into the present, "I asked you a question."

"R-right. Ehm… what?" Kurt tried to shake the dizziness out of his head, not opening his closed eyes as he knew Blaine's face was only inches away from his. Do. Not. Look. At. Him.

"I asked if you're okay, but I think the answer is quite obvious!" he could practically hear the smirk on Blaine's lips. Suddenly he felt Blaine's fingertips faintly trace over the embarrassingly huge bulge in his jeans, and he let out a sound something between a whimper and a screech of terror.

"What are you _doing_?" he hissed angrily as his eyes flew open, staring into the lust filled eyes of a grinning Blaine, "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

"Oh darling, keep cursing and I'll take you here and now" Blaine sounded way too serious for Kurt to test this, instead he just snorted disbelievingly.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Kurt muttered and put both hands on Blaine's chest and pushed him away. He turned his back to Blaine and started flicking through the papers again. He thought he could hear a small disappointed sigh from the other boy, which pleased him to no end. That was, until he felt one of Blaine's hands firmly squeeze his ass as he'd come up to rest his chin on Kurt's shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"I won't leave you alone because I can't stop staring at this perfection of an ass. Also, I know you want me just as bad as I want you so drop the fucking pretence." Kurt couldn't move, even though he knew he should. At lease he ought to remove Blaine's hand from his ass, but he couldn't even do that, he had to focus on breathing so that he wouldn't faint. "I'll see you tomorrow babe. We both know you'll be here waiting for me."

"Y-yeah. Oka-ay." Kurt stuttered, mentally slapping himself and his incoherency. _What the actually fuck?_ Why had he agreed with this? Blaine's low chuckle as he exited the room with one final firm squeeze of Kurt's butt echoed in his ears mockingly. _Bastard_.

**. . . . .**

Kurt couldn't sleep. He kept squirming around in his sheets, trying not to think about Blaine but failing so hard there wasn't any point to keeping it up. _Drop the fucking pretence_ right? Well okay then. Yes, Kurt wanted Blaine to fuck him. He wanted Blaine to moan all kinds of dirty things into his ear as he fucked him hard and rough. It was the truth, and it scared Kurt so much he gave out a small sob and drew his covers closer to himself, ignoring his growing erection. He didn't just want Blaine to fuck him though; he wanted to be with him. But that wouldn't happen because as soon as Blaine had fucked him, he would leave him alone, satisfied. Kurt decided he would not cave in tomorrow, no matted what Blaine said or did, no matter how turned on he got. Blaine wouldn't actually force him to do anything, he wasn't bad like that. He was just… too stunning to really deny anything. Kurt knew that Blaine would leave him alone if he actually, really wanted him to though; he figured Blaine had just known all along that Kurt hadn't really meant it when he'd told him to back off. The last thing he'd wanted was that really. But he was an object to Blaine, nothing more than a prize. Well, he'd show him tomorrow that not every prize could be won. Not even if your name was Blaine Anderson and you had eyes that burned you like the fucking sun.

**. . . . .**

"_Hello_ precious!" Blaine laughed as he came into the filing room later the next day. Kurt for once did not jump with fright as he'd been glancing towards the door at the exact moment Blaine appeared. Blaine's eyes travelled up and down his body appreciatively, and he could see Blaine swallow as his eyes reached the lower part of his body. Kurt had not, _absolutely not_, put on his skinniest gray jeans this morning, those that wrapped perfectly around his ass and other parts of the anatomy near that area. He stared at Blaine for a moment, his eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"What are you looking at?" he spat finally; wanting Blaine too look away and at the same time, never stop looking.

"I think you know what." Blaine crooned and moved towards Kurt slowly, smirking. "I think you did that on purpose actually."

"Oh _really_ now?" Kurt asked with feign innocence, "And why would I do _that_?"

"Because you know it'll drive me fucking wild, and you want me to unleash the beast on you."

Kurt stared at him with conflict in his eyes before finally settling on a stern expression, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want from me Blaine? Can you please just tell me so that I can leave Dalton in fucking _peace_?" Kurt asked, his voice cold as ice. Blaine gulped, something almost like fright in his eyes for a fragment of a second before they turned back to their old wicked self. Kurt realised that maybe Blaine didn't know it was his last day at the school, and for some reason, he felt ashamed for not telling him. Maybe he'd forgotten to mention it?

"Well, for starters I'd like to know what those pretty little lips tastes like," Blaine told him, shuffling even closer so that his hot breath tickled Kurt's face, "Then I would like to fuck you against that wall!" he pointed to the wall right behind Kurt's back.

"Why do you say things like that?" Kurt breathed out, his eyes closed as if in agony, "You're so… arrogant. As if you can just say those things and expect me to be on my knees for you. As if I'm some… _thing_. A prize, a trophy for you to win."

Kurt knew that Blaine considered him nothing but a challenge, and he was not about to let him win. He refused to be Blaine's next trophy in a line of god knew how many before him. He wouldn't just be the prize you got if you won the game, he could never stoop down to that level. He would not, not, _not_ give in.

"I want you so badly" Blaine leaned in and rested his forehead to Kurt's, which Kurt thought was an oddly sweet gesture. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't cheekily added '_which you do too'_ or something else just as stupid. Nu-uh, Kurt would not fall for this new technique either. Blaine probably thought it would be easier if he softened Kurt up first. Hah. _No such luck Anderson_.

"You want to win." Kurt corrected him icily and opened his eyes to lock them with Blaine's. Blaine looked genuinely surprised and withdrew his forehead from Kurt's to get a better look into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Kurt was almost amused at the puzzled tone in Blaine's voice, only because he'd never heard that voice in another mode than 'cocky-arrogant-bastard' before.

"You know what I _mean_ Blaine, You're not an idiot." Kurt told him as-a-matter-of -factly, and was completely shocked when Blaine grabbed his hand instead of his ass. He might have forgotten to close his mouth properly.

"This is not just some game to me Kurt," Blaine said, his eyes more vulnerable than Kurt had ever thought they could possibly be, "I mean yeah, I do like to chase you around and tease you, because you're so fucking hot when you're pissed off and turned on at the same time!" Kurt huffed at this, but Blaine continued, "But that's not it really."

"Then what is it?" Kurt all but whispered, as he tried to ignore the way his heart thundered loudly in his chest.

"It's… it's about, you know… t-the way… _SHIT_!" Blaine cursed loudly when he started to stutter nervously and Kurt winced a little at the sound but kept trying to smile encouragingly. Blaine's eyes where pleading as he moved the hand that was still holding Kurt's one tight and placed Kurt's hand on his chest.

"The w-way this happens… every time I'm near you!"

And Kurt could feel Blaine's heart under his fingers, thundering just as violently as his own. Kurt's hand clenched into a fist in Blaine's shirt, pulling him in and crashing their mouths together. Blaine moaned into the kiss and brought one hand to cup Kurt's ass over his jeans while the other one clutched desperately at his neck. The kiss was raw and needy and lots of teeth and spit and tongue. Kurt bit down so hard on Blaine's lower lip that he could taste the blood, but Blaine only groaned at that and pressed them even closer together. Somehow they had moved because Blaine had suddenly smashed Kurt into the wall behind them and he placed both his hands on either side of Kurt's face and leaned in to kiss him again. Kurt's hands were desperately roaming up Blaine's body under his shirt and Blaine's back arched as he grazed over a nipple with his thumb.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine groaned and started sucking feverishly at Kurt's neck. Kurt was panting, his hands reaching down between them in his desperate need to feel, to touch. He palmed Blaine's erection through his pants, making him groan loudly. Blaine too reached down to reciprocate, and as he started rubbing Kurt's cock trough his jeans, Kurt bucked up into the touch with a cry of pleasure. Blaine hushed him by bringing their mouths together again, afraid that someone might hear them. They rocked together into each others hands for a while before Kurt was whimpering into Blaine's mouth, desperate for something more. He looked up at Blaine through his wet eyelashes, his eyes blown with lust. Blaine shivered under the look Kurt gave him.

"Do it." Kurt said, his voice a little shaky and breathless, but calm nonetheless.

"W-what? Do what?" Blaine asked, his head swimming as Kurt leaned in to nip at his earlobe for a second before breathing hotly into his ear.

"Fuck me."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders hard, and pulled him in for another sloppy passionate kiss. He worked at the button of Kurt's jeans for a second before pulling both jeans and underwear down fast. He stared down at Kurt's exposed cock and sighed adoringly.

"You're so fucking beautiful Kurt." he told him and pulled his own pants and boxers down hastily. He grinned cheekily as he reached into the pocket of his jacket, the travel sized lube and condom secure in his hand before he shrugged the jacket off completely so that it landed on the floor somewhere behind him. Kurt laughed breathlessly as he saw the lube, filing all the snide comments away for later and instead leaned in to suck at Blaine's jaw while Blaine opened the bottle and slicked the fingers of his right hand up. He reached nudged Kurt's legs apart with the back of his hand and teased the entrance of his hole for a while, making Kurt squirm and whimper wantonly.

"You're suck a cockslut, aren't you Kurt?" Blaine asked at the same moment he pushed the first finger through the tight ring of muscle.

"YesyesBlaine, _more_!" Kurt panted, eyes clenched shut at the sensation and Blaine moved his finger in and out slowly, moving it around in the tight heat, almost stumbling towards the edge as he thought of how that was going to feel around him. He slid the finger out and then pushed back in with two, not bothering to go slow anymore as his need was becoming rather painful. Kurt seemed to think along the same lined because even though he hissed at the pain, he started fucking himself back onto Blaine's fingers, moaning loudly. When Blaine added a third finger, Kurt was almost crying as he breathed out "Please just fuck me now Blaine!" into Blaine's neck. Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He put the condom wrapper between his teeth and ripped it open, taking it out and letting the wrapper fall to the floor as he rolled the condom onto his cock. He poured some more lube into his hand and slicked himself up almost greedily, throwing the bottle away behind his back. He lifted Kurt's legs with force, using his eyes to tell him what to do. Kurt jumped up and threw his legs around Blaine's waist as Blaine pushed inside him, using the wall against Kurt's back as support. Kurt wailed as Blaine slid deeper inside, and he buried his heels into Blaine's back to push him even further in. When Blaine was completely inside of Kurt, he had to lean his forehead to Kurt's shoulder and breathe for a few seconds so that he wouldn't come. Then he slid almost all the way out of him before slamming back in, groaning at the friction. He started thrusting, slowly at first but after a while he picked up the speed, trying a new angle each time until—

"_OHGODBLAINEYES_!" Kurt cried as Blaine hit his prostate, thrusting harder and faster as Kurt whimpered, his back hitting the wall hard each time and he tried to press down and meet Blaine with each hard thrust. Blaine leaned in and stared sucking at Kurt's jaw, squeezing Kurt's hips so hard to hold him up that there would definitely be bruises later. He was desperate to come now, but he needed Kurt to come first. He needed to see him fall apart and he needed to be able to hold him up as he did so. He thrusted a few more times, harder than before and Kurt cried out in pleasure every time as Blaine's cock brushed over his prostate. He bit down hard into Kurt's neck and with a shuddering whimper, and a silent "oh Blaine" Kurt came. His back arched and he writhes as his come spurted all over his stomach and he clenched down hard into Blaine's cock. Blaine's head was throbbing at the sight of Kurt coming and the tight feeling of Kurt's ass around him. He slammed into Kurt once, twice and a third time before coming hard, slamming Kurt's back into the wall as he leaned his forehead onto Kurt's shoulder once again, shaking as he came inside him. Kurt lowered his legs and stood on the floor again as Blaine slipped out off him and rolled the condom off, tying it up and throwing it into the bin a little bit away. He leaned into Kurt, breathing heavily as he came down for his high and he felt Kurt clutch at his hips for support. They were both silent for a long time before Kurt finally sighed happily.

"Wow Blaine. _God_."

"Glad you think of me as a God already babe," Blaine laughed breathlessly as Kurt swatted at his chest playfully.

"So arrogant." he snorted, pulling his jeans and underwear up and tucking himself in as Blaine did the same. Blaine laughed and leaned in to kiss Kurt's sweaty cheek.

"You're quite a God too," he complimented him, before smacking his ass loudly and grinning at Kurt's look that was both offended and amused. "Show me your powers again soon, oh Lord!"

"You'll never change, will you?" Kurt asked, shaking his head with disbelief. Blaine didn't answer. Instead he laughed again and leaned in to kiss Kurt full on the lips, licking his lower lip once before pulling away moving towards the door and leaving Kurt breathless.

"Don't be a stranger babe, I'll miss you and your pretty little ass."

And with those words, he was out the door. Kurt felt himself smile, and he touched his ass lightly as if he didn't quite believe this had actually happened. He looked down to the floor and saw Blaine's leather jacket lying there. He bent down and picked it up, putting it on without hesitation. He put his hands into the pockets as he inhaled Blaine's smell and felt a little piece of paper folded in half. He took it out and unfolded it, snorting with laughter and shaking his head in awe at Blaine as he read it. He really had planned this whole thing.

There was a cell number scribbled down on it and a small message;

"_I won. Hah! Here's my number by the way babe, call me. Or I'll come find you."_

**. . . . .**

**Author's Note; So, haha, there we go. Did you liiike it? I'm quite satisfied to be honest. Also, you can all go prompt me on tumblr if there's something you'd like for me to write. Anonymous or not, I will fill it as soon as I've got time. I'm **_**tickleme-doeface**_** on there, so go prompt. Or follow. Or both.**

**Anyway, not gonna keep you guys. Please review with your thoughts. Love you all *lessthanthree***


End file.
